The dance
by DeeJay77
Summary: A sequel to The new girl at Seaview High. This story takes place at the Seaview's school dance. LOE/NILEY.


**Sequel to 'The new girl at Seaview High'**

Friday was the big day. It was the school's annual dance and Joe had asked Lilly to attend it with him. Miley, who had taken to Lilly immediately after meeting her, decided that she and Lilly should get their dresses together. Nick had finally got the hint and asked her out to the dance. To which, she said yes, a tad too eagerly. But Nick didn't really mind, seeing that he was equally excited about the dance.

The two girls had a crazy day, shopping at high-end boutiques and getting their hair done. Lilly had on a halter yellow dress that ended just above her knees. The colour of the dress complimented her hair perfectly. Her long, blonde hair was curled slightly and left down. On the other hand, Miley wore a light blue tube dress that ended at her calves. Her hair was tied messily to the side.

They waited at Miley's house to wait for the boys to pick them up. But they didn't have to wait long. Joe and Nick arrived punctually at 7, ringing eagerly on Miley's doorbell. Miley's dad answered the door and let the both boys in.

'Just a sec, the girls will be down in a moment.' He assured them.

And at that precise moment, both Lilly and Miley walked down the stairs together. Immediately, Joe felt his heart start racing and pounding against his rib cage. Nick's jaw dropped at the sight of his date. Both girls, in their eyes, were absolutely stunning at that moment.

Lilly noticed Joe staring at her. Her hand flew up to her face as she asked, 'You… you don't like it?' She sounded slightly disappointed.

Joe immediately shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply her, but words failed him as he stayed silent.

Finally, he managed to come up with the simplest sentence.

'Wow, you're really pretty.'

Upon hearing it, Lilly blushed at his comment and muttered a soft thanks. Joe offered his arm to Lilly and she held it shyly. They made their way to the limo that Joe and Nick had rented for that particular night.

Meanwhile, Miley wasn't having as much luck with Nick.

Nick couldn't stop staring at Miley. As she waved her hands in front of his face, Nick snapped out of his daze and started stuttering.

'Hi, uh, you look, uh I mean.' Nick couldn't get a hold of his words. He finally settled for 'Let's go.', a sentence which got Miley slightly irritated, since she expected him to compliment her on her looks first.

The four teenagers sat in the limo with differing expressions. While Joe and Lilly had an expression of blissfulness on their faces, Miley seemed rather pissed off, and Nick, well, he seemed nonchalant that his date wasn't talking.

Joe noticed his brother was looking kinda bored, so he tore away from his conversation with Lilly and texted Nick.

[A/N; Conversations in italics is a phone convo.]

Joe_: Wats wrong? Y r u not talking to Miles? _

Nick_: Not sure. She seemed pretty pissed. I think it was because I didn't say she looked pretty or something. Dang._

Joe_: Dude, nonchalant is the way to go, man. Kidding. _

Nick_: Ha, ha. Very funny. Leave me to die while you enjoy your night with Lilly darling~_

Joe_: Hey! Well at least I complimented her._

Nick_: Grr…_

Joe:_ Anyway, we're reaching soon. Go tell her she's pretty or something. Quick._

And with that, they ended the short phone conversation.

As they got out of the limo, Joe immediately offered his arm to Lilly another time, and the happy couple went off, leaving Nick to deal with Miley. But not before Joe slipped Miley to a corner and told her that Nick was only acting this way because he was shy around her. This made Miley feel a little better, but she quickly decided she wasn't going to forgive him until he spoke first.

Nick and Miley sat at their table for most of the night. With every passing minute, the temper in Miley rose. Nick still hadn't start talking to her. He spoke to everyone at the table except her.

Finally, when the DJ played Kelly Clarkson's 'A moment like this', Josh, the jock, came up to ask Miley for a dance. She glanced at Nick, who seemed preoccupied with his phone, and decided not to bother asking. She agreed readily, thinking her date wouldn't even notice her gone.

Nick saw Miley got up from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Miley walking away, hand in hand with the school's jock, Josh. This was the last straw, and anger rose up in his heart as he stood up, determined to get his date back.

Nick made his way to where Miley and Jock were dancing. He tapped Josh on his shoulder, gesturing towards Miley and himself, indicating that they were the rightful pair. Miley, being irritated with Nick, rolled her eyes and continued dancing with Josh. Josh shrugged and continued dancing with Miley, ignoring Nick. This got Nick all riled up. Without hesitation, he grabbed Miley's arm and walked out of the hall.

'Hey! Let go of me!' Miley cried as Nick pulled her out of the hall. She tugged at his arm, trying to get him to let her go. But Nick's grip was too strong for her.

'You're hurting me!' She shouted at him, once they had reached the skate park that was near to Seaview.

Nick stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face Miley. Her face was tear-stained and blotched in places. She scowled at him while massaging her wrists.

'What is your problem?' Miley demanded.

'You're dancing with another guy! That's my problem!' Nick exclaimed out loud.

'Look who's talking,' she said sarcastically, 'You seemed more interested in your phone than in me! Besides, I'm just dancing, don't see what the problem is.'

'It'll be a problem, when I girl I'm madly in love with is dancing with another guy!' Nick blurted out. He realized he had made an almost confession and blushed a deep crimson immediately after.

Meanwhile, Miley was in serious shock. The guy of her dreams had just confessed that he was madly in love with her! She, Miley Stewart! She stood gaping with her mouth open.

'Miles?' Nick waved his arm in front of her face, making her snap out of it.

Miley was flushed and started feeling pretty hot. She was sure that her face was burning and was secretly glad that they were in partial darkness and Nick couldn't see her face.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' Miley asked, pretending that she didn't hear Nick.

'Oh, well, you heard it.' Nick mumbled, with his head downcast, blushing madly.

'What? Didn't catch that either!' Miley cupped her ear and asked loudly.

'This.' Was all Nick said before he bent down and planted a kiss on Miley's lips. Her eyes widened as she felt Nick's soft lips on hers. Her arms went around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She felt him smile as his tongue licked her lip and slid into her mouth. The both of them didn't stop until a few minutes later, when they figured that they needed air quite badly.

Miley stepped away, amazed at what had just happened. Before she knew it, Nick was holding her hands.

'Miley Cyrus, will you be my girlfriend?' He asked softly.

She grinned and nodded immediately. Nick did his trademark adorable laugh and hugged his new girlfriend while he picked her up and twirled her around.

The new couple held hands as they slowly made their way back to the school.

Meanwhile, over at the prom, Joe and Lilly were having a great time dancing the night away together. Her head was leaning gently against his chest as they slow danced to the second last song of the night. She sighed as she knew the night was coming to an end and they would have to part soon.

Hearing her sigh, Joe glanced down at Lilly. He frowned slightly. Was she not having a good time?

'What's wrong, Babe?' He asked so softly that only she could hear him.

'Nothing. Just that such a wonderful night's going to come to an end so soon.' She sighed again.

Joe smirked. 'That's not all.'

Lilly's head shot up. 'What do you mean?' She asked, curiously.

Joe's smirk only got bigger. 'You'll see.' He said cheekily as he guided her head back onto his chest, tightening his hold over her small frame.

Lilly smiled as she continued to enjoy what was left of the night.

The song ended and they made their way to their table. Joe excused himself to get drink for them both, so Lilly took out her phone and started texting Miley.

Suddenly, the DJ's voice rang out through the entire hall.

'Ladies and gentlemen, let's put our hands together for our last song of the night. Let's welcome the Jonas Brothers!'

Cheers erupted from every corner of the hall as Joe, Nick and their brother Kevin, walked up on stage.

'This song is dedicated to a very special and beautiful girl, who happens to be my date tonight, Lilly Truscott. Ladies and gentlemen, fellow school mates, put your hands up for "Burnin' up"!' Joe screamed into the microphone as Kevin and Nick started strumming their guitars.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes**

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

C'mon girl

I fell [I fell]  
So fast [so fast]  
I can't hold myself back  
High heels [high heels]  
Red dress [red dress]  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you (oh)  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'ma try to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
The brothers sing it loud  
(And we're feeling right)  
Get up and dance  
(Don't try and fight it)  
Big Rob for real  
(And that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll  
(And touch the floor)  
(It keeps on burning up)  
More and More  
I got JB with me  
(Layin' it down)  
Now come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around

I'm slippin' into the lava  
(Burnin' up, burnin' up)  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
(Yeah)  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
(C-c-c'mon Nick)  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up.

Throughout the entire performance, Joe's eyes were on Lilly, making her the envy of all the girls in the hall.

Joe held up his hand, stopping Nick just as he was about to sing the last sentence. He walked to the centre of the stage and bent down, so that he was at eye level with Lilly.

And he sang the last line, solo, and without any music, into the microphone.

'**Burnin' up, for you baby.'**

The crowd cheered as Joe got off the stage and stood in front of Lilly. So close, she could practically hear him breathing.

Slowly, he said ever so softly, 'Lilly, even though we've only known each other for a week, I feel better with you than with anyone else. A week may be a short time, but it's enough to let me know how much I like you. So, Lillian Anne Truscott, would you like to be Joe Jonas' girlfriend?'

Lilly nodded wordlessly and flung her arms around Joe's neck. Smiling, Joe cupped her face and brought it closer to his.

He bent down slowly and placed his lips on hers, giving her the sweetest kiss of all time.


End file.
